This I Swear
by StumblingAlong
Summary: You are cordially invited to the nuptials between an outlaw, Robin Hood, and, a queen, Regina Mills. OutlawQueen wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a fic about how I imagine Robin and Regina's wedding. It will include a multitude of characters, as well as have touches of 'Captain Swan' and 'Snowing'. I wrote this awhile ago so I had to adjust a few things. For the purpose of this story, pretend that Robin said 'I choose you', Marian collapsed, but could not be saved in time (Sorry, Marian!). This takes place roughly a year after that. I hope I can do 'OutlawQueen' as well as the other OUAT family relations and friendships justice. **

**Disclaimer: This is purely for fun. I own none of these characters, they belong to creative geniuses Adam Horowitz &amp; Eddy Kitsis, as well as ABC**.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're getting married, let alone in the woods," Henry chuckled, his gaze falling over his adoptive mother's attire as she finished sticking a diamond stud earring through her lobe.

Regina slowly turned away from the full length mirror she was facing, to smile at her son. "Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself. All of this."

She closed the small gap standing between the two, hands reaching out and straightening the teenager's ivory colored tie. Her eyes were drowning beneath a swell of tears and she took a shallow breath before speaking, hands sliding from Henry's tie to his shoulders, covered by a black suit jacket, "You look very handsome, very grown up. A little too grown up."

"_Mom_," He groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

All Regina could do was laugh, a soft giggle choked with emotion. He may think he is "too cool" for his mother's affections, that he is entering manhood and therefore no longer open to sentimental moments with the woman who raised him from infant to toddler to child to the bright, respectful adolescent he had become, but he was very much mistaken. Whether he cared to admit it, or like it even, he would always be her little prince.

For so long, the only emotion Regina had to hold on to was anger. Pain, regret, grief, they were all buried within her soul for so long, darkening her heart, poisoning her mind, fueling her hatred, the only thing that she had.

Until Henry.

When she adopted him, she felt a light illuminate within her. She still had her anger, her sadness, her bitter memories, but she also had something she hadn't truly had since Daniel died- love.

And that love had had many tumultuous moments, from minor incidents like when he was three and she scolded him for standing on the kitchen counter (trying to reach the cookie jar before dinner, no less!) to the major fallouts after he tracked down Emma and brought her to Storybrooke. But nothing, no matter how great, lessened her love for her son, her baby boy whom she may not have birthed, but who felt as deep in her soul as he had been in Emma's womb.

She never thought she'd love anyone else, or have anyone else love her. Certainly not with the kind of love that looked beyond her Evil Queen machinations. She had accepted that fact, that "True Love" was for the Charmings of the world, that love from many was something reserved for the Saviors, not the villains. She was content with her heart, not quite as dark and no longer strangled by the vice of her past, belonging completely to her son.

Until Robin (and Roland) Hood.

Like an arrow straight through her heart, the infamous thief shot into her soul, his adorable four-year-old not far behind, and once again, Regina Mills was able to believe in love.

They had not had an easy relationship, who assumed that an outlaw and a queen would, but they did have a love that accepted the darkest and lightest parts of one another, a chemistry unlike Regina had ever felt within herself and with another person, and a connection that made her feel as if she were no longer alone, no longer searching for a way to feel complete, not because she wasn't whole without him, but because Robin had restored the part of her that she had thought she buried with Daniel in her coffin- her hope, her passion, her belief in herself. Cora, Rumpelstiltskin, Leopold, Emma, anyone who had convinced her that she wasn't good enough as a woman or a queen or a sorceress or a mother, they had been deafened by Robin's encouragement, his faith in her powers, his admiration of her maternal nature, his love.

Because of her love for Daniel, she learned to be strong physically, to no longer bow to those who wanted to control her, but because of her love for Robin, Regina learned to be strong emotionally, to know she didn't need resentment or hatred for her determination, to know she was powerful with love in heart, not weak as her mother had told her in a prior life. And if Robin were to die as her first love tragically had, she would be left a hole in her soul, but that love for herself still in tact.

But, thanks be to pixie dust, her true love wasn't deceased, he was in a tent, identitical to the one she was standing in, a few yards away, getting ready for their wedding.

After lost memories, flying monkeys, wicked sisters, revived, frozen, then, once again, deceased ex-spouses, Robin and Regina were finally getting married.

She now had more love in her life then she could have ever dreamed of, but while she was gaining a husband and a step-son, no one could replace her favorite man, the young one standing before her, mockng her surge of emotions that seeing him looking mature and ready to leave her and take on the world any minute brought upon.

Regina's smile widened, one hand coming to her face to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, the other gently shaking her son's shoulder, "'Mom', that's right. Which gives me carte blanche to be utterly amazed by my son, got it?"

Henry once again rolled his eyes, yet a grin tugged at the corner of his lips, "Got it."

Her hands came up, cupping his cheeks, as she bent slightly, locking four brown eyes, "I love you, Henry Daniel MIlls."

"I love you, Regina Mills Hood," Henry teased and Regina simply laughed, reeling her child into a tight hug.

She sighed into his shaggy brown hair (a tad too long for her liking, she'd have to talk to Ms. Swan about that before she departed for her honeymoon), a hand complete with perfectly manicured nails, rubbing up and down his back, "You're okay with this, right? The wedding, the family expanding to the "Mills-Hood's'?"

"I thought it'd be the Hood-Mills family, if we're going alphabetically." The pair separated and Henry guffawed at his mother's serious expression, "Mom, I am more than okay with this. I just want you to be happy, you _deserve_ to be happy."

"But this isn't just about me, it's about you, as well. I know you have Emma and your grandparents, but you are a crucial part of this family Robin and I-"

Henry reached his arms up, less of a distance now then just a couple years ago when he did the same action and told Regina that she wasn't a villain, she was his mom, thanks to his growth spurt, planting them on her shoulders, "Relax. I love Robin, he's awesome. Would I have told you to be happy when I knew he was still in love with you or, hell-"

"Language!" Regina quickly corrected, making another mental note to tell his biological mother to reign in the cursing around their son.

The 15-year-old ignored the reprimand and carried on with his thought, "Would I have said yes when Robin asked for my blessing to propose to you?"

That's true, Regina thought wistfully. It was such a beautiful gesture. Robin knew, probably better than anyone, of how important Henry was in her life. He had been the one to beg her not to put herself in an eternal sleep, even though, at that time, he was just an annoying thief and she a childless mother who took it out on said thief. So when he had told her, post-proposal (post several events, actually), as they laid bare, covered in nothing but one another on the bed in her vault, the entire space lit by a countless amount of candles Robin had set up, that she should thank her son for allowing it to take place, she was touched. Touched that Robin had asked and that Henry had said yes, and, as if she hadn't already been so in love with the man whose chest her head rested on, she connected their lips and showed him, once more, how deeply she appreciated him.

"It's also cool to have a brother now," Henry commented, breaking Regina from her thoughts.

Regina sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, nodding, "You always did want siblings."

Before Henry knew of adoptions or Enchanted Forests, he had been relentless in asking Regina for more family, for a brother or sister he could play with. It wasn't possible in those days, it was hard enough to procure Henry via Gold and Storybrooke was hardly advanced enough for medical ways of becoming impregnated, and even if it were, she didn't want to risk being tied to a dwarf, the cricket, or, God forbid, Charming (well that fear came back to bite her in the ass, didn't it?), for the rest of her life.

But now her son had grandparents, two mothers, a father he, albeit briefly, got to know, and more family, from David and Mary Margaret's young son to Robin, seemed to be added almost every day, and Regina was grateful that her little prince included Roland in that family.

He removed his hands from their place on her body and shrugged, eyes staring down at the floor below, "Who knows, maybe Roland and I will get even more siblings." He risked a peek at her, an impish grin undeniably covering his lips.

Regina's mouth popped up, eyebrows raised in shock at Henry's suggestion. She didn't know how to respond to that, so she allowed the first thing that came to mind, inexplicably, fall from her lips, "You're almost as bad as Robin."

She winced as soon as she said it.

Henry's eyes lit up and Regina swore she saw him bounce on the heels of his feet like a small child asking for candy, "Well, if you are outnumbered!"

The bride had not divulged she and Robin's talks, because that was all there was- talks- thus far, to anyone. For all the nosy, small town knew was that Robin and Regina had their sons and that was that. And it was true, Regina would be very happy if it stayed her and her three boys, the three people that had made her happier than she ever had been. But she couldn't deny that whenever Robin brought up the topic of adding a third child to their family, she became entranced by the possibility.

However, discussing it with her teenage son on her wedding day was not the time or place.

"How about we get through today first, alright?" She said, to which Henry nearly cut her off, his eager finger pointed toward her.

"You didn't say no!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh incredulously, "Henry!"

"Just think about it. Please?"

Regina sighed, staring at his pleading eyes, his hands clasped together in front of him. Who was she to deny her son, let alone on an occasion that centered around uniting their family. "I promise that Robin and I will discuss it. Just not today."

Not a lie, in any way. Yet, she did decide to omit the small detail that her magical birth control was no longer in tact, so it's not so much a discussion between her and groom as it is a discussion between fate and nature.

"Yes!" Henry cheered, reaching forward and hugging his mother again.

She gave him an extra squeeze than removed herself from the Truest Believer, her hands coming to the front of her dress, pressing down the material in case it had been wrinkled.

"You look really pretty, Mom. You look happy."

Regina smiled and blinked several times, in quick succession, in an attempt to keep the tears at bay again, "Thank you, Henry."

Suddenly, the flap to the tent, a large, makeshift, closed-in canopy, that Regina had summoned with her magic, containing a clean, wooden floor, several comfortable sitting options, and a vanity area for when she had gotten ready, opened, revealing Henry's other mother.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emma greeted, entering the space, looking between her son and his adoptive mother.

"Henry, perhaps you should speak to Emma and the pirate about wanting to expand the family," Regina, wielding a cunning grin, suggested, applying a falsified innocent tone to her voice.

Her son turned to his birth mother, whose eyes had gone wide, with the same excitement pouring from his pores as before.

"Wh-what?" Emma stuttered, the blonde glancing at Regina like a deer caught in headlights.

Henry laughed, shaking his head, "Nothing, Mom. It's fine."

Emma's shoulders visibly sagged with relief and she quickly wet her lips, no doubt parched from her mouth hanging open in shock, before addressing her son, "Kid, Robin wants to see you in his tent."

"Got it," Henry answered, then turned back to Regina, embracing her again, "See you out there, Mom."

He extracted himself, giving Emma side-ways hug on his way out of the tent, leaving the two alone.

After a moment of stiff silence, Emma spoke.

"Listen, Regina, I know things haven't exactly been the smoothest between us in the past, but I am really happy that you and Robin are getting married and I'm glad I can be here as a friend, not a enemy or a co-parent or, well, whatever you and Mary Margaret call yourselves."

Regina chuckled, "Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, hands finding purchase on her hips, "Really? Even on you wedding day you can't call me 'Emma'?"

Regina shrugged, "I still call Robin 'thief' and I actually love him."

The women shared a smile and Emma shook her head, "Poor guy."

The sheriff's hands fell from her body, which was dressed in a knee-length, strapless, lavender-hued frock, and she held her hand up, "Which reminds me, another gentleman requested your attention."

The Queen's brow furrowed as Emma left the tent and returned a few seconds later, a significantly smaller individual with a mop of brunette curls, trailing in behind her.

"Regina!" Roland shouted with glee, then racing over to where she stood.

She crouched down, catching her soon-to-be son in her arms as he collided into her. She hugged him to her with an equal ferocity as his small arms squeezing her neck, breathing in the familiar smell of pine, the scent that had come to represent love to her.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Emma murmured.

Regina opened the eyes she hadn't realized she had closed during her loving embrace with Roland, catching Emma's eye before the Savior left, "Thank you, Emma."

Emma smirked at her former adversary's purposeful enunciation of her name, "You're welcome, Mrs. Hood."


	2. Chapter 2

"You still sure about this, mate?"

Will was lounging lazily in a chair, his legs slung over one of the arms, as he watched Robin adjust his tie for, what seemed to be, the dozenth time.

"You know, there is still time to run."

Robin chuckled, turning away from the full-length mirror he stood in front of, shaking his head at what his friend had suggested. "Listen, the only place I will be running to is wherever Regina is at."

Will rolled his eyes petulantly, opening his mouth to retort his fellow theif's declaration, but the Merry Mens' attention was stolen by a new voice emrging within the tent.

"That's good to hear," Henry exclaimed, closing the flap behind him as he entered the space, "Mom would be happy to know you don't have cold feet."

Robin grinned, "Indeed, my feet are perfectly toasty."

"That's from them there fireballs ya lady can do," Will teased, his hand mimicked Regina's movements of how she produces flames in her palm.

"Ignore him," Robin grumbled, sending his friend a glare before returning his attention to his soon-to-be stepson, "I do hope I didn't interrupt anything when I asked Emma to retrieve you."

Henry waved off the statement, "Nope, just talking to Mom in her tent."

"These _are_ right nice," Will admired, head tilted back as he gazed over the magically concocted covering, "You should have her whip up these for the camp."

"Is she alright?" Robin asked of Regina's son, refusing to acknowledge the Knave's ramblings, his focus, as always, on his bride.

"She's good. Nervous, I think. But you won't be left at the alter, by any means." Even with Henry's encouraging words, Robin couldn't help his eyes from widening.

There was a time in Robin's life when he thought his greatest love would always be his bow and arrows. His archer's skills were his only stability, an extension of himself. Even being with Marian, whom he loved dearly, if not with the maturity that "first loves" tend to lack, he hadn't felt as if he was connected, like he understood his place in the world.

Having Roland was his first anchor besides achery. He had been Robin's entire life from the time he was born. When Marian died in the forest, when Robin lost the only woman he had cared for in his life, Roland served as the tether that Robin good and true, as well as alive. He had a purpose: to raise Roland, to be baffled by the child's constant curiousity, to marvel at those dimples, that mirrored his own, whenever Little John allowed Roland to "slay" him like a dragon, and to feel his son's miniature arms wrapped around his neck, the abundance of curls atop Roland's head tickling his father's chin.

However, a part of him still felt incomplete. Robin still felt at times, even with a camp full of friends and an adorable son who was his entire world, like the child whose parents died when he was young, the child who had to steal to survive, the child whose only refuge was holding a bow, the child without a home. Living amongst the trees, his men surrounding him, his son in his lap, there were times that Robin couldn't shake the feeling that he had become a man without a home.

Until Regina.

When he had met her (for a second time, unbeknownst to them- blasted, Wicked Witch), Robin couldn't describe his own feelings. Why did he feel such a connection, a pull to this woman who everyone had deemed "evil"? To him, she was far from evil. She had been intriguing, witty, challenging, fearless, and, certainly, gorgeous. There was a reason he had looked at her as he read those words Rumpelstiltskin had written, that day on a fallen log, when he came across her moist eyes, clutching a piece of parchment. Despite her insistence that the letter, addressed to her mother, was about Zelena, "stunning in every way" was the perfect description for Regina Mills.

It took no time for Robin to fall in love with her. It was a fast, yet incredibly deep tumble he had taken into the abyss that was love, but, at the same time, it wasn't fast enough. He wanted what he felt for Regina, the feelings she evoked from him, to last longer than forever. He wanted the time they had both spent, those years, days, hours, minutes, heartbroken and empty, two souls marred by life's unfortunate twists, back. He wanted to use them, instead, to look more deeply into her soulful, chocolate brown eyes that conveyed her every emotion to him. He wanted to listen to her voice, a sound he could never tire of, passionately whatever pleased or displeased her. He wanted to watch her with their sons and how in tune she was to their needs and how they pulled the most beautiful, care-free smile from her luscious lips. He wanted to place more kisses to the soft skin of her forehead to comfort her when she thought of her past mistakes and he wanted to steal every ounce of guilt, regret, and shame she let burn inside of her, from her.

Regina was his_ home._ She held his heart within her own and she hadn't even needed to yank it from his chest.

And in addition to "soulmate", "best friend", "love of his life", "partner", he was to be able to call her his wife. Robin Hood had been dubbed a "thief", an "outlaw", a "leader", but he didn't think he'd ever relate to a moniker than he would as Regina's "husband."

As well as being a parent to Roland and Regina's brave, bold son (qualities the young man inherited from Regina, genetics be damned.)

"So why'd you want to see me?" Henry asked, gripping Robin's attention once again.

"Right, yes," Robin started, then moved his eyes to Will, who was still relaxing in his seat, "Will can you give us a moment?"

He scoffed, "Well, ain't this bloody fantastic. First I was shafted as ya Best Man and now ya kicking me out."

"You were not a contender, in the slightest, for Best Man, and, yes, get out."

"Just for that, Robin, I am taking back ya wedding gift," Will warned, getting to his feet, stumbling a pace to the left.

Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You drank our wedding present aready, didn't you?"

Will stood speechless for a moment, eyes shifting between Robin and a silent Henry, "Ya know what? I don't have to stand here and listen to these accusations."

And with that, he slipped out of the tent.

Robin chortled, bringing a hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, "I apologize for him. Frankly, I'm not sure why I even tolerate his company, let alone invite it."

Henry smiled wide, "You sound like Mom when she talks about Grandma."

"I was quite surprised when your mother allowed Snow to prepare the wedding and reception areas."

"You and me both, but I think that had to do with Grandma's endless persistance more than anything."

"She was quite upset that Regina even set up these tents, your grandmother."

Henry groaned, "Poor Gramps."

Robin laughed, "Indeed."

"So what's up?" Henry questioned again.

Robin took a deep breath in through his nose, his calloused hands (a physical representation of any great marksman) rubbing together, nerves exuding from his being, "I just wanted to speak to you for a moment, before the wedding. I wanted to make sure that, what's about to happen, that this is something you want, as well as Regina and I."

"What?" Henry's face contorted to one of confusion.

"This wedding, this marriage, it isn't just about us- bride and groom, that is. It's about our family, me and Roland, you and Regina. And my marrying your mother, it's about marrying all of us."

"Robin, you already said this when you asked for my blessing to propose to Mom," Regina's son explained, trying to conceal an amused smile at Robin's nerves.

"I... I simply want you to know that I love your mum with everything I am, every single part of her, and I will until my dying breath. But I also love Roland... and you."

Robin took in another breath, taking a step closer to Henry, "I never want you to feel as if I am trying to take the place of your father, no one ever could. I was very fortunate to get to know Baelfire, albeit for a short time, and he was a brilliant man, who loved you more than anything. I'm not asking to be your dad, I just hope that we can continue to grow our relationship and perhaps you'll one day not only think of me as a friend, but-"

"I could do a lot worse than having Robin Hood as a dad."

"-also as a family...Wait, what?" Robin was not sure he had heard the words that had come from Henry's mouth correctly.

"Yup," The Truest Believer nodded, continuing his thought from his previous interruption, "I loved Dad, and I still do, but, Robin, I already consider you family. Roland, too. It's just about making it official today."

The thief blinked several times, the teenager's words sinking in. After a moment, he reached a hand forward, placing it on Henry's shoulder, "Thank you, son." He used his grip, pulling his stepson into an embrace.

The men patted each other on the back a few times, then retracted from the hug.

"You better finish getting ready, Mom will freak if we're not out there in time."

Robin concurred with a chuckle, patting Henry's shoulder again because the younger of the men moved towards the exit.

"Oh and 'Dad'," Henry teased, pausing at the tent's flap, a grin bouncing on his lips, "Try harder to convince Mom. Roland and I want another sibling by next year."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat down on one of the chairs her tent, Roland scrambling into her lap as soon as her posterior connected with the seat.

"It's the wedding day!" Roland shouted gleefully, throwing his arms above his head. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the unadulterated excitement exuding from him.

"Regina, do you know why I am happy?" He questioned.

She paused, feigning cluelessness for a moment, then offered him a wide smile. "Because it's the wedding day?" She mocked him gently, tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger.

The youngest of the Merry Men giggled and wanting to extend the joyous sound, Regina slipped her hands down to his sides, tickling him.

Fits of laughter erupted from him and he pleaded, in between gasps, "Regina!"

The Queen conceded, ending her merciless, playful attacks.

Because of how Roland had wiggled and squirmed during the minstrations, Regina lifted him completely off of her lap, setting his feet onto the floor, then begun to adjust his black suit, a much smaller version of what Robin and Henry were also wearing today, including an ivory-hued dress shirt underneath.

"Alright, my little knight, why are you so happy?" The bride questioned, retying her soon-to-be stepson's matching bow tie that hung haphazardly around his neck.

Roland looked at her, his crater-sized dimples deepening to match his toothy grin, "Papa said that when you get married, we are family. Henry is my brother and you're my Mama."

Regina instantly stilled, her hands frozen the piece of cloth beneath the young boy's shirt collar. She ingested a sharp breath that, thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

Fear coarsed through her veins at lightning speed. Regina and Robin had, of course, endlessly discussed their sons when they were blending their families, but they had never broached the topic Roland suggested- there didn't seem to be a reason to. Sure, Neal and Marian were both, sadly, deceased, but they were not forgotten in their eyes of their children, nor did Robin or Regina want them to be. Regina had just assumed, to Roland, she would stay "Regina" or "Gina" as he sometimes dubbed her, especially when falling asleep curled next to her or when he wanted an extra scoop of mint chocolate chip after dinner.

She loved Roland, she had since the 'Missing Year' in the Enchanted Forest. Those 12 months without Henry were, undoubtedly, the worst times in Regina's life, yet Roland (and, yes, at times, his father) was often able to bring a smile to her face. The innocent, then three-year-old, never once seeing her as the dreaded "Evil Queen", just the woman who gave him a stuffed, toy monkey and who vowed to protect her, as she had him. But she never intended for her love to be interpreted as her taking his mother's place.

Subtly releasing a shallow breath, Regina slowly resumed her work on fixing the tie before forcing her tone to remain even as she addressed him, "Yes, Roland, we will be a family. But, sweetheart, you already have a Mama-"

"She's in Heaven!" Roland replied, appearing very pleased with himself for remembering what Robin had explained to him after Marian's passing in Storybrooke a year earlier.

"Yes," Regina confirmed with a nod, leaning forward and brushing a few curls away before placing a kiss to the soft skin of his forehead.

She hoisted him back up onto her lap, swallowing the ball of anxiety forming in her throat, "Yes, Roland, your Mama is in Heaven. But even though she can't be here, she loves you very much."

"Papa said the angels wanted her back," He murmured as he absentmindedly fiddled his fingers.

"Papa was right. But just because she is with the angels in Heaven again, doesn't mean she isn't still your Mama."

"I know," Roland answered, lifting his head to look at Regina, his expression contorted into one of all the seriousness a five-year-old can muster.

Regina's brow furrowed, confused, "So, you want your Mama and I to both be your Mamas?"

"Henry has two Mamas and you and Miss Emma aren't in Heaven."

It was an excellent point. One Regina could not have anticipated, but excellent nonetheless.

She placed a kiss to the mop of curls covering the top of his head, mumbling, "You are very smart, Roland."

When she retreated from the short embrace, she found Roland's bottom lip sticking out in a pout and his eyes clouded with moisture. "Regina, you don't wanna be my Mama?"

Regina immediately felt tears sting her own eyes.

She shook her head emphatically, "No, Roland, that is not true. I love you very much and I would be very honored to be your Mama." She paused, collecting her thoughts for a moment and silently wishing Robin could have been here for this conversation. "But I don't want you to think that I have to be your Mama_ just_ because it's 'wedding day'. Do you understand?"

Roland nodded, "But you already act like a mama. You tell me stories and make me yummy food and fixed my knee when I fell and teach me to read..."

Regina's heart swelled with every word that spilt from the child's mouth.

It was true. She and Roland had always had a bond, one that strengthened in Storybrooke, even after Marian's second passing. Five months prior to the wedding, Robin and Roland had moved into the mayoral mansion with Regina and Henry. In that time, Regina often cooked dinners, Henry taught Roland how to play video games, Robin helped Henry with his school projects, the adults would take turns tucking Roland in at night, and sometimes, on a lazy, weekend morning, Regina would wake late to find Henry and Roland on either side of her, in bed, before Robin brought her breakfast.

They_ were_ a family. Wedding or not, the four of them had become a family.

And intentional or not, she had become a mother to Roland.

"If I were to be your Mama," Regina spoke cautiously, watching Robin's son's expression, "I am not taking the place of your Mama in Heaven, she will always be your Mama."

Roland nodded, his head hanging a bit solemnly.

Regina bit her lip, "How about if your Mama stays your Mama, and I'm your Mommy?"

Roland's eyes immediately lit up, "That's what my friend Melody calls her Mama!"

It was what Henry called Regina when he was Roland's age, as well. And while she knew she would still have to discuss this moniker with Robin, the day was supposed to be one of celebration and having Roland gloomy, or worse, doubting Regina's affections for him, was not something she was willing to risk.

"If that is okay with you, who am I to deny my favorite knight?"

Roland squealed at such a high volume it caused Regina to wince, yet laugh simultaneously.

He threw his petite arms around her neck, squeezing, "I love you, Mommy."

Regina released a soft sob that she hadn't recognized that she had been withholding, then hugged him a bit tighter, "I love you, too."

* * *

**This chapter has another part to it but I decided to make it a separate chapter, so that will be up tomorrow. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I honestly was not expecting that. Hope you all continue to like it. The actual wedding is coming up soon and this fic will end after the reception. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Regina, it's time!" Snow's energetic voice filled the tent before she entered. When she did, she was frozen where she stood, hand racing to her mouth as if to swallow her already spoken words.

Roland was cuddled against Regina, talking animatedly, while the Queen listened with great focus, as if whatever he was saying was the most important thing in the world to her.

It was a precious scene that Snow hated to disrupt.

However, her presence was already known and Regina's eyes snapped up to meet hers, as Roland whipped his own head in Mary Margaret's direction.

"Hello, Miss Snow," He greeted, bouncing off Regina's lap and walking quickly in the Princess' direction.

"Why, hello, Roland. You look very handsome."

"Thank you," He mumbled, bowing his head shyly, kicking at some invisible force on the floor, "Mommy said I'm more handsome than Papa."

Snow's eyebrows snapped upward to her hairline, eyes snapping up to meet Regina's, but her former stepmother kept her attention solely on Roland.

"Roland, sweetheart," Regina started, waiting until the child turned to face her, "Why don't you go outside with everyone, okay?"

"Is it time for the wedding?" Robin's son beamed, rocking back and worth as if trying to physically contain an explosion of excitement about to go off.

Regina nodded, a bright smile corrupting her own lips. Roland's jubilant energy was infectious enough, but as it dawned on her that it _was_, truly time for the wedding, the wedding between her and the man she loved, the man who loved her, her soulmate, her own anxiety manifested in an endless thumping in her chest. Her heart, an organ that she once thought was a dark, empty vessel preserved for regrets and could-have-beens, filled with love for the three men she would be pledging to love for the rest of her life.

"Yes!" Roland cheered, punching the air above him- a victorious movement that Henry no doubt showed him after winning a particularly grueling match of Mario Kart, Regina thought affectionately. Her sons.

Regina stood, walking the short distance to Roland. She bent down, a hand smooth down his unruly curls, "I'll be out there soon. Will you keep an eye on Papa until I do, my little knight?"

"Of course, Mommy," Roland agreed dutifully, puffing out his little chest at the "royal" task that was asked of him. He reached up on his tip-toes, planting a big, wet kiss on the Queen's cheek, before skipping out of the tent.

Snow watched until she saw Roland reunited with his father, near the ceremony's location, then she closed the flap, returning her focus to Regina.

"'Mommy'?" The school teacher questioned, a smile teasing the corners of her lips.

"He insisted," Regina answered, an abnormally sheepish tone to her voice.

Snow frowned momentarily, then offered her stepmother an encouraging smile, "Well, I, for one, think it's beautiful."

Regina heard her former adversary's speech waver and she narrowed her eyes, focusing in on Snow's eyes, "Are you crying?"

"I'm," Mary Margaret took in a deep breath and used her pinky finger to dab at the corners of her perfectly made-up eyes, "I'm just very happy that you found happiness. That you found love. What you have built with Robin and Henry and Robin, it is a lovely thing to witness, one that I feared I'd never see for you."

Regina sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, so many words that had needlessly been said or senselessly held back for so long between the two women, she didn't know where to begin. She decided to say the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry, Snow."

Snow seemed bewildered, shaking her head quickly as if resetting herself, "Sorry? For what?"

Regina released a huff of laughter, "What is there not to be sorry for?"

"Regina," Snow addressed, taking a few steps closer to the bride, "What's happened in our past is just that- _the past_. We both have much to apologize for, too much, in fact and certainly not on your wedding day."

"Always painfully optimistic, aren't you?" Regina playfully smarted, smirking at the younger of the two women.

Mary Margaret shrugged, another gentle smile unfolding on her face, "I believe that this day of celebration should be reserved for love, that is all."

"I tried to ruin your day of celebration," Regina said, her voice barely audible, visions of her former self spewing the words "I will destroy your happiness" flashing through her mind, "When you and Charming had your wedding, I arrived to threaten it. I don't know what I would do if someone did that to Robin and I."

"Regina, we-"

"I tried, many times, to take love away from you. And I am sorry for that."

"If we're going down this road, Regina, we both know I am the one who stole love from your life. I cast the first stone in that war of ours."

Regina nodded solemnly, lifting her head, locking her own watery eyes with Snow's, both women wearing matching somber smiles, "I hated you for so long. I held onto that moment when, well, when I thought, that I had lost my last chance for happiness and I allowed that anger and that hatred for you to burn me and it burned you, hell it scorched an entire kingdom like a thousand fireballs."

She chuckled bitterly, trying to shove the guilt she felt welling in her throat back down with a swallow, "But you weren't the one who reached a hand into Daniel's chest and crushed his heart."

"I gave Cora all the ammunition she needed, though," Snow whispered, crossing her arms in front of yellow lace of her scoop-neck, wide-strapped, floor length dress, "You told me specifically not to tell her and I did. And, because of it, Daniel lost his life. And you lost your belief in True Love."

"How?" Regina wondered aloud, staring at Mary Margaret, perplexed.

"Pardon me?" Was the equally confused response.

"You've always had this twisted faith in me, that I would find love, that I would be happy. How could you after everything I put you through?"

Snow sighed, "I guess it's because you were the one to teach me what True Love was. You told me, outside the stables that night, that it was 'magic' and, I don't know, I think I just always wanted to see you have_ that_ kind of magic again. I don't think it's twisted, especially when I know you, Regina."

"Everything you do is motivated by love, it always has been whether you embraced it the right way or not. It was either reaching for Cora's love, avenging Daniel's love, fighting for Henry's love. And I think someone like that deserves to experience True Love, blissful love, so I had hoped you would find that, and you did."

"I suppose you were right," Regina conceded with a small smile, thinking of Robin, of their sons. "Which reminds me, I have something for you."

Snow's brow furrowed once more, watching Regina glide towards the vanity area and retrieving something, which she concealed in her hand, "Regina, this is your wedding day, you're supposed to be receiving, not giving gifts."

"Well, this was long overdue and I felt today was appropriate," The Queen replied as she returned to where the Princess stood, "Open your hand."

She did as commanded, her palm facing upwards. Regina placed her own hand over it and let whatever she held fall.

When Snow looked down, she gasped. Emotion bubbling inside her, leading to a bevy of unshed tears clouding her vision.

A quarter.

"I know by now, I probably owe your 'Hope Commission' enough of those to fill this entire town, but I thought it was a start."

Snow was rendered speechless, her mouth hanging slightly agape, looking between the coin in her and the woman who had given it to her.

"Nothing to say? Hm, maybe I should have given you a roll of these a long time ago," Regina jested.

Without a word, Mary Margaret clutched the coin in her hand, then wrapped her arms around Robin's fiancee's neck, reeling her into a tight embrace.

Regina was shocked and was motionless for a moment or two before cautiously, slowly, returning the hug, patting the woman in her arm's back once, twice, a third time before they both retracted.

"Thank you, Regina," Snow sniffled, "This is a beautiful gesture."

"I had thought for years that you took away my happy ending, but with your incessant pep talks and your nonstop promotion of hope, especially in regards to Robin and I, you are actually one of the reasons I am getting my happy ending today. So, thank you."

Regina could see Mrs. Nolan was reigning herself back from wrapping her in another hug, so she outstretched her hand, grabbing the one that didn't contain the quarter.

Snow looked at her with a watery smile, giving a squeeze to Regina's hand before laughing, "Well, this is far too emotional. We still have a wedding to get through and I have a limited amount of tissues."

Regina couldn't resist rolling her eyes, "I'm sure your Charming is carrying extras for you, Dear."

It was Snow's turn to roll her own green orbs, adopting Regina's penchant for sarcasm, "Yes, Regina, he's carrying them in his fanny pack as we speak."

Regina chuckled, watching Snow reach the exit of the tent, "I'll be out in a moment."

Mary Margaret nodded, gazing over the woman she used to call an enemy. "You look beautiful, by the way," She complimented, using her hand to gesture to the gown Regina donned for her nuptials, "This is what the fairest in all the land should look like."

Regina felt her breath catch in her throat, they both understood what Snow was referring to: Regina's forced wedding to Leopold. Cora had been the one to procure her daughter's dress for when she married Snow's father. A poofy, pure white, gaudy mess of material that pinched and made Regina itch whenever she slipped into it. Snow, a child, had thought she appeared as the "fairest in the land", an ideal Queen, not knowing the circumstances behind the betrothal enough to know that seeing herself in that frock made Regina ill.

But this time, Regina was marrying her soulmate, someone who cherished, respected, and valued her. Not as a possession, something to be controlled and manipulated, but for her, as a person, inside and out. So she wanted to feel as comfortable in the gown she wore down the aisle as she did whenever she was with Robin.

It was simple. Ivory colored, fashioned from a satin material that hugged her body from the modest V-cut neckline to the floor that it dragged a few inches on, with embellished cap sleeves that added the small hint of extravagance that Queen within her would be pleased with.

Unlike her wedding to the King, Regina could breathe today and not only because of the dress.

"Thank you, Snow," She sincerely murmured, blinking away the water threatening to fall from the rims of her eyes.

* * *

"You ready to get married, Mom?" Henry asked as he held his adoptive mother's hands in his own.

"Very ready," Regina smiled at her son and he smiled wide. They both glanced at the beginning of the make-shift aisle in the middle of Storybrooke's wooded area.

"Let's go get that happy ending."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, as I said in the first chapter of this fic, this was written awhile ago. Hence, it wwasas written before the travesty of an episode that happened this past Sunday, but I won't go into my thoughts about that, this chapter is long enough! Haha. Thank you SO much to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, reviewed this story. I never planned on posting any of my fan fiction, but my beary best friends convinced me and I'm shocked any of y'all take the time to read, let alone like my un-betaed writing and unfiltered fangirl dreams. LOL. So, thank you. **

* * *

"Papa!" Robin heard the distinctive squeal of his son and turned, swooping the young boy up into his arms when Roland ran to him. Robin situated his offspring on one of arms, ruffling his curls with his opposite hand. "It's time for the wedding!"

"That it is, my boy," Robin chuckled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Roland's cheek, "Are you excited?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question. Roland was beaming from ear-to-ear, his enthusiasm for the event was like a delicious smell wafting through the air, noticeable by everyone and a pure delight for the senses.

"Yes!" Roland cheered, causing his father to laugh once again.

"Well, then, shall we get to it?" He asked with mock-seriousness and was not disappointed by his child's response.

Roland's face twisted into determined eyes and lips in pursed with all the sternness a five-year-old could possess, "Of course. We can't keep people waiting."

Robin fought the urge to break into another fit of laughter, biting his cheek as he forced himself to nod dutifully, "Oh, but of course. What was I thinking?"

"You better think better, Papa," Roland lectured, then leaned in closer, whispering into his father's ear, "You're marrying the Queen."

This time the thief couldn't resist the smile that overwhelmed his face. Roland was very protective of Regina, never taking his nickname she bestowed upon him, as her "little knight", for granted. He had known she was the Queen- the word "evil" never a factor- since their days in the Missing Year, had known the weight that word carried, but it never deterred Robin's son.

Regina's affection for Roland, from rescuing him from a flying monkey, to playing hide and seek with him in the Enchanted Forest's castle they took up residence in, to wiping ice cream off his mouth in Storybrooke, to how she assisted him in learning the modern world's education, it was what draw Robin to her in the first place and one of the things he continued to love most about his bride.

"Indeed I am," Robin tamed his grin, nodding his head, "My apologies, Sir Roland."

"It's okay, Papa, I won't tell her- _this time_," He warned before planting a wet kiss on his father. Robin, taking the opportunity, squeezed his son to him in a tight hug, breathing him in.

Though, being an observant man and devoted father, he detected something amiss. A more potent, floral scent invading his nostrils, as opposed to Roland's typical smell.

"Son, did you see Regina today?" His heart sped as he thought about her, his soon-to-be wife, whom he had not yet seen today and why he suddenly felt a feeling of envy, of his own son, who had gotten to simply stand in her presence already. Damn Snow's superstisions, he silently cursed.

"Yup!" Roland nodded vigorously, then wiggled out of Robin's embrace, grabbing for his hand once he was on the ground and pulling him along, "Papa, we gotta get to the wedding!"

Well, that was that. Robin would just have to wait a few more minutes until she marched down the aisle to him.

The Hoods, hand-in-hand, made their way to, what was typically, a clearing in the middle of the woods. It was a familiar spot to Robin and Regina, with a stable terrain and an abundance of trees surrounding all sides, making it the perfect location for their nuptials.

And the scene was certainly set for a wedding, thanks to Mary Margaret and the people she had coerced into helping her.

White, or, rather, a shade a hair darker than white, one Regina and Snow White kept referring to as "ivory", seemed to be a theme. Between the big, round ivory, what Robin assumed, were decorative lanterns adorning the branches of the trees, to the strings of white, lit whites that hugged the trunks.

A large, curved archway, with flowers made of the same hue, stood proudly at the end of the aisle.

An ivory colored strip of material made up the trail toward the archway, with wooden chairs painted in the same shade, sat on either side.

Totaling about thirty, Robin was ecstatic to see every seat filled by someone special to Regina and himself. All of his Merry Men were in attendance, with Little John, Friar Tuck, Alan, and a slouching Will sitting in the first row of the left side, as well as other friends he had in Storybrooke, including Belle.

David and Snow sat front row on the opposite side, Snow sitting beside her daughter, whilst Emma had brought Hook as her date. Other townspeople, those who had forgiven and accepted Regina (much to her shock, but not Robin's), that wanted to partake in the special day, included Archie, Ruby, Jefferson and Grace, Marco and a transformed, adult, August, as well as a couple of dwarves. Not everyone wanted to come, but, then again, not everyone was welcome. Robin wanted this day to be about the love he and Regina shared and the future they were creating, not hatred of their pasts, hers, nor his, which was why the Sheriff of Nottingham was nowhere in sight.

Roland waved to all of the guests as Robin and he walked down the aisle, stopping when they came underneath the archway.

"Sorry!" A breathless voice erupted and Robin was taken aback as Tinkerbell suddenly appeared before him, "I'm not late, am I?"

"Hi Tink!" Roland greeted cheerfully, the fairy crouching down and smiling her response to the young boy before standing, returning her attention to Robin.

"I'm sorry, I was practicing these lines," She pulled a piece of paper out from seemingly nowhere, her magic bewildering Robin once again, "Then I had to find something to wear! It's not every day you're an officiant. But I think I did a good job, what do you think?"

She twirled in place, showing off the knee-length, emerald green dress she donned. Robin smiled politely, "You look great, Tink. And, thank you very much for doing this- it means a lot, to me and to Regina."

It was certainly unexpected, having Tinkerbell take on the task of marrying them. Regina had assumed that Robin would want Friar Tuck to hold the position, but while Robin loved his friend, Tuck had been just that- his friend, had married him and Marian long ago, actually. Robin didn't want that. He wanted the person to bind him and his fiancee to be someone who meant a great deal to both of them, someone who didn't represent their pasts- which also disqualified Snow.

Though Tinkerbell did represent a form of the past, it was part of _their_ past. Their story's first page was written, in part, to the fairy leading Regina to her, at the time, unknown, tattooed soulmate. Now, the very person who had once sacrificed her wings for the sake of True Love, would be the one to make it official, to make it so they would be together for the rest of their lives.

Robin felt a tug on his pant leg and he looked down at Roland, who appeared concerned, "Papa, I thought it was wedding time. Where is Mama?"

The outlaw's mouth unhinged, dropping slightly.

"Oops, I meant, Mommy," Roland corrected himself, slapping his little palm against his forehead, "When's Mommy coming?'

Robin bit his lip, then bent down to his son's eye level, "Roland, remember how we talked about Mama being with the angels-"

"Not Mama, silly. I said Mommy," He insisted with a smile, laughing at his dad.

Robin's brow furrowed, "'Mommy'? But who.."

It hit him like an arrow piercing it's target.

"Do you mean Regina?"

Roland's eyes widened and Robin noticed his child swallow harshly before he hung his head, "She said I could call her Mommy. I'm sorry."

Robin was quick to amend his questioning. He hooked a finger under Roland's chin, reconnecting their eyes, offering him a gentle smile, "Son, I am not mad. Papa was just surprised. I didn't know you wanted Regina to be your mother."

The child nodded, his previous grin reapplied to his lips, "I wanted her to be my Mama, but she said Mama is in Heaven, but still my Mama so she said she'd be my Mama but I could call her Mommy."

His innocent rambling was jumbling together, but Robin was able to grasp the gist of the story. Roland wanted Regina to be his mom. Regina wanted to make sure Marian's memory stayed in tact. But Regina wanted to be Roland's mother.

Robin felt as if his heart had swelled to the point of explosion.

He was in love with Regina, had felt his love for her in every depth of his body and soul, but in that moment, he could feel that his love for her, for this strong, caring, beautiful woman, be taken to a completely different level.

It wasn't as if Robin hadn't thought of the possibility, he had had a similar conversation with Henry not long before. But he hadn't wanted to push the issue. Yes, Regina treated Roland no different than her own son, and Robin knew that she loved his son fiercely, but he also didn't want her to feel the pressure of truly being his mother.

He had loved Marian and she would have been a terrific mother, but, to be honest, she had never gotten the chance. Between being revived, frozen, unfrozen, then dying, once again, Marian and Roland had only had a matter of days together, their only time together since he was a mere infant. Roland had never sincerely had an acting mother, not one who could give him baths or make him eat his vegetables or read him stories at night. Not until Regina.

To know that Regina wanted to be Roland's Mama, or his 'Mommy' (an extra surge of love permeated through him that she wanted to preserve Marian's memory in Roland's heart), made Robin want to race to her tent, grab her, and kiss her until they could both no longer breathe.

However, his thoughts of finding his love were banished when, it appeared that, she found him.

Music filled the forest, echoing off the bark of the trees, and Robin's smiled inexplicably widened. She was coming.

"Mommy must have heard you," Robin teased, cupping his son's cheek.

Roland's mouth popped into an "O" shape and he excitedly glanced down the aisle, "Here she comes!"

Robin looked in the same direction and his heart stopped beating, he was sure, for a moment.

He shakily stood to his feet, his eyes never leaving the beginning of the aisle.

Regina, her arm looped with Henry's, slowly stepped onto the carpet, her eyes sweeping the surrounding area, from the decorations to the standing guests, before landing on Robin.

The couple's eyes locked, blue on brown, water on water as they both teared up, smiles invading their expressions. Regina raised an eyebrow at him, playfully, and he sunk his teeth into his lower lip in the same vein.

After what seemed like an eternity, Regina's trek down the trail ended. She hugged Henry, then Roland, before she finally stood in front of her groom, their sons taking their places, standing next to their respective parent.

Robin couldn't help but mouth a "stunning, in every way" to Regina as his eyes raked over her, then reached her eyes again.

She was beautiful, always, to Robin. It didn't matter if she were strutting around the castle in the Enchanted Forest in intricate, embellished corsets and gowns, or, when she came home from long days at the Mayor's office, donning tailored pant suit paired with those, in his mind, ridiculously high-heeled shoes. He found her especially breathtaking her unguarded moments. Those fews days she'd awake late, forcing her to wear a robe over her silk pajamas, her hair in an untamed ponytail when she'd make their sons breakfast before school. Times where she'd take a bath after work, usually on a night Robin cooked dinner, and come downstairs, barefoot, with wet, dark locks hanging arounded her shoulders, with a simple t-shirt and leggings on. And, his personal favorite, when she was completely natural; not a shred of makeup or clothing, her hair splayed against a pillow on their bed, smiling at him with excitement or satisfaction.

But as Regina stood before him, her visible, honey-hued skin glowing against the color of her wedding dress and beneath the afternoon sun shining down upon them, her hair pulled back from her face, but with meticulous tendrils fallen, curled, in several spots, her face, wide, warm chocolate eyes drinking him in, a watery smile stretched on her plump, muted red-painted (the boldest part of her ensemble, which he could only assume- _hope_ \- she did for him, vivid memories of that same red smeared across her mouth, and over his body, rushing into his mind), she's _stunning_.

She's stunning, not because of what she wore or how her hair was done or even those bloody red lips, but because she's happy.

He made Regina Mills happy and Gods, did he want to continue to do that until he took his very last breath.

"Thief," She grinned at him, playfully, happily.

Robin reached forward, grabbing her hands in his own, squeezing them before he brought them, one by one, to his lips, a kiss to each, "Your Majesty."

He dropped her hands back to waist level, though keeping his hold on them. Silence overcomes the forest, except for a few birds chirping in the distance and Regina rolled her eyes, turning her attention from her groom to the officiant.

"Tinkerbell, this is where you speak," She reminded in a hushed voice, but words sharp.

Tink blinked a few times, then laughed, "Right! Sorry!" She glanced out at the crowd, seated and looking at her expectantly, just as Regina had, "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

The fairy took in a deep breath, eyes shooting between Robin and Regina, yet still addressed the guests, "I'm not sure if any of you know this, but I was kind of responsible for this whole thing. These two, two soulmates. And now they're getting married!"

Regina snorted, shaking her head in disbelief at Robin, but nonetheless happy, as Tink continued.

"Once upon a time, Robin was just a guy, in a pub, with a lion tattoo, that Regina ran away from, you know, her true chance at happiness," Regina shot Tink a withering stare, lips drooping, slightly, from a smile to a scowl, but her friend simply smiled, "Let me finish."

"But, perhaps, just as it was destined, pixie dust proven, actually, that Robin was Regina's soulmate, it was destined that they didn't fall in love until this point in their lives. Where they found each other organically, not because I, though it was quite a great feat I accomplished-"

"Tink," Regina growled, but keeping her eyes focused, again, on Robin, as he tightened his grip on her hands.

"Maybe it's better that they were the ones to find each other, because it led to this beautiful day," Tink finished, swallowing a few tears and then looking at the paper grasped in her hands, "So, we are gathered here, today, to witness the joining of two lives and, officially, two souls, of Robin Hood and Regina Mills."

"Finally!" A heavily accented voice from the seating area interjected and the couple turned their heads to see Little John putting his hand on Will's shoulder, a gentle warning to remain quiet.

"Robin and Regina have written their own vows and may exchange them now. Who wants to go first?"

"Milady," Robin said with a slight nod, "You always like to have the last word, so perhaps I should start?"

Regina laughed, biting her lower lip, "And if I wanted to go first?"

"Me defy you? Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Robin responded in kind, his grin never leaving his face as he watched her contemplating her next witty remark. Even at their wedding, they hadn't lost their ability to match one another.

"Oh you do dream of it," Regina began, tilting her head ever-so-slightly, eyes sparkling at him, "I believe you dreamt of getting in my way since that night you followed me in the Enchanted Forest."

She had started her vows, he had realized. The clever minx, who always had a way of surprising him, had stealthily launched into her vows all ready and all he found himself capable of doing was listening, mesmorized.

"You, you irritating, frustrating, stubborn man," He laughed along with her as she gently roasted him, "Caring, attentive, brave, intelligent, honorable thief, you immediately lowered my guard, in two different realms, an unimaginable feat, I thought, until you tried to pierce me with those sticks."

"_Arrows_, milady," Robin corrected with a groan, his grin still lingering, even wider now, "And I do believe I apologized."

Regina's teeth sought out her bottom lip again and she bit down, eyes tearing up, "You always did."

He was confused as to her statement and the cock of his head gave him away and she quickly looked down at the ground before continuing. "You had always apologized, offered me sympathy, comfort, love- most things people wouldn't dream of giving to an Evil Queen."

"But you never saw me as, well, as _her_. You managed to, like the outlaw you are, sneak past my defenses, past the protection- from people, from vulnerability- that _she_ provided. You saw me as Regina, as someone who could be loved and who could love you."

"And it scared me, it terrified me, actually, that I felt so attracted, so connected, to you. So comfortable, so safe, around you. So electrified, so challenged, by you. So loved by you."

Robin watched a blush rush to Regina's cheeks and he knew she wasn't embarrassed to say this to him, she had learned she could tell him anything, but because of the crowd ensembled behind them.

He reached up, cupping her cheek that faced the guests, hiding her, guarding her, as he lifted her eyes back up to his own. She leaned into his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm, her bright, pearly teeth showing in her smile again as she retracted.

"I love you, Robin of Locksley. I love you more every day. Every time I see you with our amazing sons," She paused, briefly, making eye contact with both Henry, then Roland, then continued, eyes, now drowning behind a wall of tears, on Robin, "Every time you cook me breakfast, every time you pick up that bow, every time you laugh, at even the most ridiculous of things, every time you call me your lady, every time you want to protect others, even if they are competent enough to do it themselves, every time you kiss me, hold me, I love more than I thought a darkened heart was capable of.''

Regina reached up, the silky skin on the pad of her skin wiped away a tear that had slid down Robin's cheek, then rid herself of her own fallen droplets. "I don't know what I could have possibly done to deserve you, but I'm too selfish to ever question it because I never want to lose you or us or our family."

"You never will, my love," Robin croaked, voice choked by emotion and he had to resist, blasted tradition again, to kiss her squarely on the lips, then let his own travel the expanse of her face, letting her know with each peck, to each inch of skin, that he was the one undeserving.

"Good," Regina managed to giggled, though it was visible that she was trying to reign in her own overflowing emotions, "Because I've gotten used to the smell of forest."

The wedding attendants chuckled and out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Snow dabbing furiously at her eyes with a tissue.

"Your turn, Robin," Tinkerbell murmured.

Regina watched her groom clear his throat, felt his hand slightly begin to shake within her own, and it amazed her how her confident, overly at times, Robin could be so nervous.

"Regina, I love you. I love you so damn much, milady," He smiled at her earnestly, taking her breath away, his words punching into her because she knew he meant it, "I love you with every piece of who I am and every fiber in my body."

"All my life, I wondered my purpose in this world, I pondered who I was, what I was supposed to do, where I supposed to be, but Regina, when I met you, both times," He chortled affectionately, his thumbs coasting the backs of her hands as he looked down at their intwined limbs, "When I offered you my hand in the Enchanted Forest and, yes, almost hit you, accidentally, with one of my sticks here in Storybrooke, I finally understood. I knew what my life had been missing."

"Regina, I was _made_ to love you. To be the lucky fool whom gets to enjoy in your highest of highs and comfort you through the lowest of lows. To get to revel in the beauty, inside and out, that is you. That is my purpose in life, to love you, to share with you, to be with you, to raise our amazing children with you," He sucked in a deep breath, looking directly in her eyes, "I promise you, I will spend all of my living days and even the ones after proving how much I love you, how unworthy I am of your love."

"In this exact spot, where we are standing, you once pressed a small satchel into my hand, one containing a very special item, the most valuable one in the entire world to me," Her heart, Regina remembered fondly, losing the battle with the tears in her eyes, feeling them slowly slip down her skin. Robin detached one of his hands from hers, using the back of his own to rid her of the emotional evidence. "You told me, that night, right here, 'you can't steal something that's been given to you.'"

"Well, it may not be much, Your Majesty, but I give you all of me, wholeheartedly. I give it to you in exchange for your kisses that light a fire within me, your sweet carresses, your playful insults, your sparkling humor, your magnificient smile and your adorable pout, your intelligence and wit, your devotion to Henry and Roland and the rest of your family, simply to be in your presence, to hear your breath, to feel your love, I am all yours."

Regina could no longer stand it, she had to be closer, to stand in the radiation of Robin. She untangled her hands, encasing his face between them, and stepped closer to him. This man knew her better than anyone in the world and he wanted her, loved her even more for it. She was breathless.

"It is so_, so_ much," She assured emphatically, in regards to his comment about not being enough. This "simple thief" she contacted, in events that seemed so long past, was not simple or less than at all, he, along with Henry and Roland, was everything.

Robin leant his head down, cautiously pressing his forehead against his bride's as they steadily breathed in and out, together, the rest of the forest disappearing.

Until Henry not-so-subtly coughed, "Rings."

Regina and Robin laughed, he turning to their friends, muttering an apology, as they separated, resuming their stricter positions.

Silence befell them again.

"Tink!" The couple both reprimanded and she jumped, dropping her piece of paper to the the ground.

"Well, it's just so beautiful," She reasoned as she swiped at her undereyes, then bent down, retrieving the parchment, "You can't blame me for being a bit emotional, this is exciting, afterall."

The fairy seemed to stand straighter, more professional, then asked for the rings. Henry retrieved both bands from his pocket, then walked over to Roland, handing him one. Henry handed Robin the hand to be placed on Regina's finger, as Roland crept over to his Mommy, giving her the jewelry that was to be wrapped around his father's finger.

The boys returned to their stations next to their respective parent, as the next portion of the ceremony started.

"Regina, slide that ring onto Robin's finger and repeat after me," Tink instructed.

Regina positioned the band, a simple white-gold, thick ring at the correct finger, eyes locked on his as she recited the words Tinkerbell spoke, "This ring represents my undying love for you, this I swear."

Robin mimicked his soon-to-be wife's actions, seeming to stress every word, as if it were the most powerful oath there were, "This ring represents my undying love for you, this I swear."

The couple smiled ear-to-ear, nearly bouncing with anticipation, their respective ring fingers now encased by proof of their union and love. Something was missing, though.

"TINK!" Everyone yelled, several people, including Little John, an uneasy Will, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Hook, actually stood to their feet, almost as anxious as the bride and groom.

"The day a fairy dreams of!" Tinkerbell squealed, clapping her hands together, "It is my honor to say, by the powers invested in me by pixie dust, Archie, and every other official thing, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"You may now-" But the couple was a step ahead of their pixie pal, Regina grabbing the lapels of Robin's suit jacket, yanking him toward her, Robin's hand going to the back of her head, fingers diving into her ebony hair, as their lips crashed onto one another's.

Their lips molded together, as they always had. The kiss alternating between fast and desperate, and slow and gentle, just enjoying, reveling in the depths of each other- of their spouse.

They could both vaguely hear cheers in the background, but as Robin's free arm snuck around Regina's waist, leaning back, lifting her feet off the ground, but never lifting her lips off of his, they couldn't care less. They were experiencing something too new, yet too familiar- too wonderful.

Their first kiss-_ as a married couple_.

* * *

**A/N Pt. 2: Now, my approach to an OQ wedding is very different from others, I am sure we all have our little fantasies of their ceremony. For me, I just really love the idea of Tink officiating, I think that'd be cute. I didn't do the typical "Best Man" and "Maid of Honor" simply because, again, to me, the only people they would truly need "standing up for them" are Henry and Roland. But, anyways, I just hope my unconventional ways didn't disappoint anyone! There will be three more chapters ridiculous, right? LOL. It'll make sense, though, I swear) and then Robin and Regina can head off to their honeymoon for s'mores. Haha. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

The reception area that Snow had set up was certainly beautiful, the newly married couple couldn't deny that.

It was a few paces from the where the ceremony had taken place, in another clearing of Storybrooke's woods, the location embraced by trees. The decorations had stayed consistent, decorative, ivory laterns hung from the branches, while similar hued lights were wound around the trunks. There were six circular tables, each having a simple centerpiece of flowers, an elegant mixture of white roses and baby's breath, created by Game of Thorn's, seven plate settings (safe for one, that only held four- the wedding party's table that Robin, Regina, Henry, and Roland sat at), all on top of ivory-colored, cotton table cloths.

Though Granny didn't approve of the union, one of the townspeople who had withheld forgiveness from Regina, she was a savvy business woman and Snow (as well as a large check) convinced her to cater the event. Nothing fancy, just a simple main course and sides. Regina had insisted on baking the wedding cake herself, a recipe she deemed decadent enough for a wedding, but homey enough for the half of her guests that lived in the woods- a s'mores cake.

A cake Roland couldn't wait to get his hands on and made that fact known as soon as they had sat down.

The evening carried on more than pleasantly, the forest filled with sounds of chatter and laughter, illuminated by the sun beginning to set and the lights surrounding them. Regina helped Roland cut up his chicken breast, Henry barely ate as he flitted from table to table, conversing with the guests, and Robin regularly leaned over to place a kiss on his wife's cheek or temple, his hand resting on her thigh beneath the table, his eyes hardly leaving her for a moment, smiling brightly when she caught him staring and she had given him that dazzling grin of her own.

As the dinner plates were cleared, the clattering and clinging of silverwear against glasses were heard like a round of applause.

"Here we go," Robin groaned, jokingly, in Regina's ear, sliding his arm around her shoulders and tugging her as close as their chairs would allow. She chuckled beside him, turning her head slightly, giving his jaw a few quick pecks, before they returned their attention to the other tables.

Little John stood to his feet, his glass of ale in hand, and coughed, garnering everyone's gazes.

"Hello everybody," The large man began, scratching at his neck, "I'm not exactly the talker of the Merry Men, I leave that to our fearless leader." Robin nodded in agreement, already beaming at his friend's toast. "But I couldn't let this occasion pass without saying what I have to say."

Regina tensed, her husband instantly feeling the movement, hand dangling on her upper arm beginning slow, reassuring rubs, and she sucked in a quick breath as John continued.

"The Merry Men can be called many things- thieves, outlaws, bandits, the best damn marksmen in any realm-"

"Except for you, Little!" One of the men at the table cackled and the burly man gave him a pointed glare in return as everyone chortled.

"As I was saying," John said, turning in the bride and groom's direction, "But nothing describes us better than family."

"Robin has been my brother since, hell, I can't even remember a time in my life without him in it. I've seen him at his highest highs and his lowest lows. Regina,"

The bride swallowed hard, feeling bombarded by her husband's best friend's weighted stare and his unspoken words. It's not as if John and the rest of Robin's men hadn't been cordial to her, they had, nice, even, but she was certain she was still the "Evil Queen" in their eyes, definitely not good enough for their leader, their brother.

She was wrong.

"I have never seen him as high, short of Roland's birth, than when he is with you, Your Majesty."

Regina's eyes fluttered closed, relishing in the kind words and the squeeze she felt, from her husband, on her arm.

"When Robin first came to me, back in the Enchanted Forest, and said 'Mate, I can't explain it, what I feel for her,'" The wedding guests had no shame in laughing at John's exaggerated impression of Robin's accent, "I thought he was crazy. One too many blows to the head on jobs or had snuck into Tuck's secret stash of beverage, something!"

"I mean, the Queen? As if he wasn't idealistic enough, he decides to adapt his cockiness to women!" Robin rolled his eyes in amusement, whispering "What's so funny, milady?" into Regina's hair, after she giggles when John says he thought Robin was lucky to not be burnt to a crisp for even talking to someone so above his station.

"But, then, I saw them together, as I'm sure you all have, as you saw today," John, voice settling into sincerety, his eyes sweeping the area, "Robin and Regina, the Prince of Thieves and the Not-So-Evil Queen, they made- _make_\- quite a remarkable pair."

He looked down, long, curly hair falling over his shoulders, clearing his throat, "But, as I said, Your Majesty, this is a family."

John locked eyes on the couple, raising his glass, "So, Regina, when you married pretty boy over there," cocking his head at Robin whose eyes narrowed, playfully, "You also married a hoard of a forest-living men. You are apart of our family, for now and for always. You are now a married woman and a Merry woman."

Regina felt moisture sting her eyes and she blinked quickly, attempting to dissolve the pooling tears. Robin placed a slow, sweet kiss to her hair, as John, lifted cup in hand, mumbled a "Congratulations". She mouthed a heartfelt "Thank you" to the man of girth and he nodded, giving her a smile before he plopped back into his seat.

"A Merry woman, I like that," Robin chuckled. She turned, slightly, to face him, and he reached out, the pad of his thumb swiping at a tear drooping from the corner of her eye. "I told you, milady, this day is all about those who love us- both of us."

"As lovely as that was, you are delusional if you think I will be saying 'you're right', thief," The bride teased her groom, biting her lower lip in a mischevious smile.

Robin shook his head, amused, and leant forward, connecting his lips to those of his wife, "My stubborn queen."

"A'ight, a'ight," A heavily accented voice interrupted, garnering everyone's attention, "It's me turn, I s'ppose."

Will shakily stood to his feet, drink in hand, as he pivoted his eyes from the newly wed couple and their guests. "If anyone knows anythin' 'bout falling for a queen, it'd be me," A pained expression crossed his face and he sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "But ya two are different, ya gonna get that happy endin'. And ya deserve it. Robin, mate, I'm glad ya followed ya heart and, Ya Majesty, I'm glad ya are my mate's heart."

"And ya union has given us a reason to have a beverage or two and we're all glad for that. Cheers!"

The corners of Robin's lips twitched into a sad smile as he watched his friend sit back in his seat after his speech. It hurt. Knowing he, himself, was so happy, yet his friend was still miserable.

"We'll help him find Ana, Robin," Regina whispered, her hand finding his under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Robin just nodded, bringing their joined hands to his mouth and kissing each of her knuckles, "I hope you always know how grateful I am for you."

"And I you," She murmured, smiling at him, bright and beaming.

They turned back to the scene before them and Emma stood up at her table, which held Hook, her parents, Ruby, August, and Marco. She wet her lips quickly, then began to speak. "Hey everybody. So, uh, like John, I'm not much of a speaker. Guess I missed that day in princess/Savior training," The crowd chuckled, though Robin saw his wife roll her brown eyes at the joke and he guffawed more at her reaction than anything, "But I wanted to say something to Mr. and Mrs. Locksley."

The blonde smiled affectionately at the couple, "Regina and I didn't start out as friends, braiding each other's hair or anything, far from it, actually. But she really changed the past few years became someone I could be friends with." Regina felt her husband stiffen beside her and she tightened her grasp on his hand. She knew he despised when people treated her as if she were unworthy, past or present. She didn't particularly care for it, but she could actually see Robin biting the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from biting back at the sheriff.

"And, knowing what it's like to have love," Emma continued, reached down and holding Hook's available limb in her own hand, "I'm so happy you two found that. Regina, you deserve it now. Congrats, you two. Hope you have an amazing future."

People applauded as Emma finished, resuming her place in her seat. Her mother, then, rose, unfolding a piece of paper.

"Oh boy," Regina mumbled, pinching her eyes shut as she prepared for Snow White's speech, "The minute she starts crying, I'm poofing her out of here."

Robin couldn't help but grin in amusement at her empty threat, "She just loves you, she's happy for you."

"It's my wedding day and I haven't cried as much as she has."

"I'm sorry, whose wedding day, love?" He teased and she playfully swatted at his chest in response.

"You knew perfectly well what I meant."

"Married a few short hours and already she forgets me. I'm wounded, milady."

"I'm sure I'll make it up to you on our honeymoon, outlaw. You most certainly will not be forgotten," She seductively whispered in his ear, giving the lobe a quick nibble before retracting, a smile stretched across her lips.

Robin was about to kiss those lips when Mary Margaret's toast started.

"I'm not sure if any of you are aware, but Regina and I haven't had the easiest history."

"No, they aren't aware of that, at all, dear," Regina called out, sarcasm pouring from her voice, eliciting more laughter from her guests.

Snow shot a pointed stare towards Regina, but, otherwise, ignored the interruption and continued on with her toast. "We have had plenty of ups, quite a few downs, but throughout it all, no matter what, we were- are - family."

The bride's breath caught in her throat and she looked at Robin who offered a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Whether she's wanted to admit it or not," Mary Margaret giggled, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Regina and I are family."

"And I am proud to have her as my family. I'm also proud that this woman, who once saved a very spoiled child and raised her, even though she didn't want to, managed to overcome all of the challenges life threw at her and the darkness that tried to control her, who raised my beautiful grandson," A nod towards Henry, "and saved my son," The hand, not holding her drink, found purchase on David's shoulder, "has finally found happiness and expanded her family, our family."

"So," She quickly dabbed her eyes, a watery chuckle escaping her lips, "Before I make a blubbering fool of myself, all I have to say is: Welcome to the family, Robin."

"Not sure if that's something to congratulate you on or not," David teased loudly, earning him a whack to the chest from both his wife and daughter.

Regina smirked at Robin, raising the hand that displayed her engagement ring and, now, wedding band, "And, I'm afraid, that it is too late for you to run."

"I'm not running anywhere without you, my wife," Robin murmured in return, leaning forward and pecking her lips quickly.

She hummed happily as he removed his lips from hers, "My husband."

"Yours, always," He concurred, stealing yet another smooch from his new spouse.

"Okay, enough of that," Henry groaned, standing to his feet, motioning in Roland's direction. Robin's son plucked himself out of his seat and padded over to where his step-brother stood, beside Regina. "It's our turn."

Regina's eyebrows lifted, glancing quickly at her groom who appeared just as intrigued- it had not been planned.

By their children, it had been.

Henry retrieved a piece of paper from his pants pocket, unfolded it, then scooted the chair he had been sitting in most of the evening, towards him, Roland scrambling on top and standing, matching Regina's son's height.

"Congratulations," Henry began reading from the paper he held, "to our parents. We are so happy that you have found your happy ending together and that we are apart of it. All I've wanted, for a long time, is to see my mom happy and to be loved."

Henry showed the paper to Roland, who read slowly, "And I wanted Papa to smile more."

"And both of our goals were accomplished when you guys met each other. Robin, thank you for making Mom feel like she is loved, truly, for who she is. Thank you for always being there for her, and for me, whenever we've needed you."

Roland's turn again, "Thank you, Regina," His nose scrunched up as if reading his stepmother's given name left a bad taste in his mouth. He looked up with a small smile, "I meant Mommy."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Regina cooed, voice filled with emotion as she watched her eldest son point to where the youngest had to read from.

The youngest Merry Man exhaled, as if relieved, and continued, "Thank you, Mommy, for making Papa smile a lot and helping him not be sad or cranky as much," Laughter erupted from the majority of the guests, Will raising his glass high in the air, hollaring a 'Amen to that!' as Robin whispered to Regina, whose focus was solely on their boys, "I was not that irritable."

"And thank you for taking us for ice cream, Mommy," Roland finished, his face beaming as he mentioned his favorite dessert.

Henry, then, spoke, "My wishes are that you guys are together forever, that Robin keeps teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrow, and for our family get even bigger." He held a mischevious glint in his stare as he locked eyes with his mother who just shook her head, utterly entertained and exasperated by her son's indication of her and Robin becoming pregnant.

"My wishes," Roland concentrating on the words on the page, "are Papa and Mommy to be happy and for Mommy to always make yummy food and for our family to play together lots. And a puppy!"

Henry leant over, whispering into Roland's ear, but the five-year-old shook his head, "But Henry a puppy is more fun than a sister!"

"We could always have both," Robin suggested and Regina whipped around, mouth agape before she scolded him.

"Robin of Locksley!"

"Regina of Locksley," Robin paraphrased back at her as he smiled cheekily and she sighed, grunting out a 'We will discuss this later', then turned to the boys, allowing them to resume.

"We're just really happy and we are really lucky to have you guys as parents, so we want to say," Henry got closer to Roland, raised his hand, counting one, two, three fingers, as they shouted simulatenously, "WE LOVE YOU DAD AND MOM!"

Niether Robin or Regina could stop the tears that managed to trickle down their cheeks as they both smiled brightly at one another, and back to their sons. They called them closer, the four engaging in a combination of hugs and tears of joy and hushed "I love you's".

The emotional moment subsided and Roland sat upon Regina's lap, Henry sitting back down in the chair his brother had been standing on, as Robin stood.

"My beautiful, stunning, incredible wife," He emphasized the moniker and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the adorable pride he held in the word, "has finally allowed me to take the reigns for once and we would like to thank you all, so much, for sharing in this day with us-"

"You're quite welcome, dearie," A voice from the edge of the wooded area echoed, and Regina shot up from her seat, sitting Roland on it instead and shielding him with her body, as Mr. Gold appeared from behind one of the trees, wearing a vicious grin, "Sorry I'm late."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! LOL. So, yes, Rumple showed up at the end. If you remember, from Chapter 1, I said this story was kind of a canon divergence, taking place about a year after a fictional 4x11 where Marian died as opposed to crossing the town line, being Zelena, and, well, y'all know the mess we've had to watch since. -_- In this alternate reality of mine, Rumple was still caught for his dasterdly deeds in 4x11, but hasn't been forgiven, isn't dying, etc. Whether he left and came back, brought the Queens, etc. I'll leave that to y'all to decide for yourselves since it's not crucial to the story we're telling here.**

**"Ana" is a shout out to Once Upon A Time in Wonderland, Will Scarlet's true love who I hope the address on the show since it was such a big story (and crucial element to his character) on the spin off. **

**Thank you SO much to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and, especially, reviewed this story. You honestly have no idea how happy it makes me and what it means. I'm glad y'all seem to enjoy it. I will try to get the last two chapters up quickly, as well as update my AU OQ fic. **


End file.
